


Into You

by goldlining



Series: Dangerous [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky just arrived?, Fluff, M/M, Not In Chronological Order, Steve's celebrating, They end up on the rooftop, they're acting very stupid, they're both so happy so that's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlining/pseuds/goldlining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky crashes Steve's party and they're both drunk as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Ariana's Dangerous Woman album, track 4: Into You 
> 
> This turned out very differently from what I had planned, took a lighter form with a different (fluffier) type of intimacy. If you listen to the songs while reading (the songs are the titles btw), this part kind of but also doesn't work with the song so... 
> 
> They are also both drunk off their asses and don't make no sense.

Steve was so happy, he was invited to join an artist community thing that he didn't quite understand but he knew it was pretty prestigious. To celebrate, he invited some of his close friends but it turned into a full blown party, definitely thrice as many people as the measly 30 he invited. The lights were dim, casting a yellowish glow around the room, and everything looked fluffy and soft, blurred around the edges. Maybe he was a little drunk, he _was_ celebrating his achievements after all, and he giggled as he moved from one social circle to another. The music playing held a soft but strong bass beat, sort of feeling like nostalgia but tempting him to do something dangerous at the same time. Maybe it was pure coincidence, maybe it was fate, but he just walked to a group of people near the entrance of him home, about to pop in with some stupidly funny joke he thought of, when there was a thump on the front door. (Steve missed that, he was busy giggling.) Then the erratic ringing of the doorbell, followed by weak knocks on the door. Steve giggled, it was just so funny, who announced their arrival like that?? With a dopey smile on his face, he swung the door open, earning a swift kick to his left shin. Fuck, that hurt. He knelt down onto the floor slowly, whining and rubbing his shin simultaneously.

“What the hell is wr-“ Steve was cut off by a series of giggles followed by a warm arm wrapping around his shoulders.

“Steeeeeve, you stupid.”

Steve looked up and smiled brightly. Bucky! But then his face soured again, “You kicked me!”

“I was waiting for so long but you weren't opening the door and my hands were getting tired.” Bucky pouted, eyes a little unfocused, reeking of alcohol.

Steve poked Bucky’s side, earning him a squirm. He didn't question how Bucky knew where he lived. He didn't question why Bucky was here. He didn't question why Bucky’s hair was a mess, cheeks rosy, movements sluggish and a giggling mess. Okay, maybe Steve was the giggling mess here.

This was only their second time meeting, after Bucky gave Steve the best sex he's had in like the past century or something. Bucky looked amazing, eyes wide, lips cherry red, face carved into a smile. Bucky smiling was probably the best thing Steve’s ever seen, how he scrunched his nose up and lifted his shoulders whenever something got too funny. But here they are, cuddled in front of Steve’s door, with a party going on behind them. Oh shit, his party!! Steve reluctantly turned his head around, there was still a small gap between the door, and Steve quickly stood up, an idea striking him. Bucky, who was half laying in his lap, tumbled down, one hand stretched out under his head, another trying (but failing) to keep himself from face planting into the ground.

“Ow!” Bucky whined, but didn't move from his position from the floor, instead settling in to a more comfortable position.

“Don't move! Coming back.” Did that make sense? Steve didn't know and didn't care. He rushed into his house, swiftly and ((clumsily)) grabbing two wine glasses from a shelf and a bottle of chilled white wine. He hurried outside, remembering to close the door behind him this time. Bucky was still in the position he left him in, he quietly creeped behind, pressing the cool bottle of wine against Bucky’s bare neck. Bucky froze then jumped 10 feet into the air. Steve laughed loudly, smacking the wine bottle into his knee because his hands weren't free. Bucky slowly joined in, and soon both of them looked like a pair of crazed lunatics, already forgetting what got them laughing like this in the first place.

After they cooled down, Steve passed Bucky the two wine glasses, then entwined their fingers and all but dragged Bucky to the lift. He pressed the button to the highest floor, 18, and waited patiently, with a little fumbling of Bucky’s abs. It felt so good, flat and hard, wow wow wow! Bucky did the same to him, murmuring about how fit Steve was, then his hands travelled to Steve’s pectoral, squeezing again and again. The elevator dinged and they both stopped their groping, stepping out. Steve held onto Bucky’s hand again, leading him towards a closed door, with stairs leading up to the rooftop. Bucky climbed first, leaving Steve with an eye full of his ass in those butt hugging jeans. When they reached the top step, Steve slapped Bucky’s ass, igniting a giggle that warmed his chest up.

Strong wind blew, it's tendrils curling around Steve and Bucky’s hair, pulling them into different directions, soft whispers gliding across their cheeks. The city looked magnificent, bright shining lights twinkling all around, cars zooming past. Steve felt as if he was caught in a time loop, unable to hear the hustle and bustle, but able to observe it, time rushed by, but it was also slowing down. It was like looking through a glass but living it out at the same time. Steve huddled with Bucky, bringing them near the edge of the rooftop. Near enough to see what was happening on the opposite street below, but not near enough to plummet down accidentally.

Bucky lied down, pillowing his head with his hands, gazing up into the sky above, a dark blue, lit up a little by the city below it. A small smile played at the corners of his lips, watching as Steve unceremoniously opened the wine bottle, pouring them each a bit of the crystal clear liquid. He set down the bottle, then laid down, absorbing the atmosphere, the far away honking of cars, the large span of the sky, the comforting feeling of Bucky lying next to him. Bucky slowly turned towards Steve, as if his bones hurt if he moved too fast. “2 truths 1 lie. If you can't guess it right, finish a glass of wine.”

Steve nodded, unsure if he was gonna get bare faced drunk or slowly turn sober. After all, he didn't know Bucky that well yet.

“I'll go first. I like toes, I wanna suck your dick, my hair’s brown.” Bucky giggled.

Steve slapped Bucky’s chest and pulled him closer, “Stop being a jerk.”

“Choose!”

“You don't like toes.”

Bucky pecked his lips and smiled, “Your turn.”

“I used to be tiny as hell, I've shat my pants after entering a haunted house, I had a threesome with two other guys.”

Bucky’s face turned solemn as he forced his drunken mind to think hard. Steve let out a loud laugh as he watched Bucky’s eyes cross from trying to concentrate.

“You’ve never been tiny! You were a giant baby, a fat giant baby!!” Bucky exclaimed loudly.

Steve chuckled loudly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Bucky was _so_ _funny_. “I was tiny. _Now_ I'm a big giant baby.”

Bucky paused to take a gulp of wine, effectively finishing the glass, then savored the taste before swallowing it down.

“You shat your pants … after …. House.”

“Yea.” Steve breathed out as he looked at Bucky’s reddened cheeks and the innocent look in his eyes.

“You had a threesome with two guys? Steve! You whore! I want to have a threesome with you but with a duplicated me, yes please! Or maybe even a duplicated you, oh _shit_ that would be hot.”

“Okay Bucky, we’ll just consult a genetic Doctor or something.”

Bucky nodded, eyes wide, as he held onto Steve tightly, snuggling against his big chest.

They were being so stupid but they were drunk as hell, so nothing mattered until they wake up with their heads throbbing, bodies aching from lying on the ground for a whole night, unfiltered sunlight shining bright in their faces, a bottle of opened wine at their side, barely touched.

Nothing mattered till then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that this ended a little abruptly, tell me what you think!!


End file.
